


On the Road

by Astronut



Series: Antilles Family Antics [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronut/pseuds/Astronut
Summary: Wedge adjusts to living back on Corellia.
Relationships: Iella Wessiri Antilles/Wedge Antilles
Series: Antilles Family Antics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708819
Kudos: 5





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost without permission.

On the Road 

“No. We’re not going and that’s the end of it.” Wedge picked up his daughter and made a silly face as a way of entertaining her as well as expressing his disgust. She returned the look and then squirmed out of his grasp. 

“Why not, Wedge?” Iella called from the kitchen, currently engaged in going through today’s messages. “It might be fun. They’re doing this to honor you, not as some form of torture.” 

“Same thing really,” he grumbled as he watched Syal pick up a color stick and a bit of flimsy. 

Iella came into the living room, observing her family. With both she and Wedge working, family time was becoming an increasing rarity. “Consider it a vacation; we haven’t been to Corellia since Syal was born.” 

“No. If you want to take a family vacation there, I’m fine with that, but we’re not going to that ceremony.” Satisfied that Syal was happy with her color sticks and the walls and floor were in no danger of redecorating, he returned his attention to his datapad. 

“I think it’s amusing,” Iella remarked, sitting on the sofa next to him. 

“I think it’s annoying. They usually reserve this honor for dead people for a reason,” he said, his voice bitter. 

Iella felt a bit of pain in her heart as she briefly wondered if this was an omen of things to come. Sometimes she wished Wedge would find a different job, but she knew he could no easier give up the military that she could give up Intelligence. 

“Fine,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched their daughter. “We won’t go, but it won’t stop them.”

****

_For years she had drank her caff blacker than Palpatine’s bones but now that the girls were both away at school, she decides she wants a bit of bantha milk in it And at five in the morning, no less,_ Wedge though, still annoyed at having to go out when still half asleep.He stood in the line at the local market, dressed in a pair of old faded pants and the ancient Rebel tunic he often slept in. 

When his turn arrived and he placed the bottle of blue milk on the counter and handed the young sales clerk his cred chit. The teenage studied the chit for a moment before processing the sale. “Wedge Antilles, huh?” she said in a bored sort of way. “Your parents named you after the road? That’s lubed.” 

“Yes, after the road,” he replied, restraining himself from rolling his eyes. Taking his receipt with a polite nod of his, he left the store slightly irked. After climbing into the small landspeeder, he headed back to the apartment, hanging a right on Wedge Antilles Boulevard. Sometimes he wished the galaxy would find some find some other Corellian to pick on. 


End file.
